


Wrapped in Warmth (#148 Warm)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [203]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Warmth (#148 Warm)

Ian was finally warm after weeks in Montana.

He had been bathed carefully in nearly scalding water, the heat draining the last of his energy. Wrapped in thick towels he was dried before the fire and bundled into flannels like a child.

Despite the warmth Ian could not sleep.

“Please?” He asked Charlie.

Charlie stroked his face. “Okay.”

The binds went first around his ankles, then his knees. Ian began to drift. With silk his forearms were wrapped together over his chest. A strip of silk went over his eyes and the blankets were pulled to his chin.

Ian slept.


End file.
